Bringing your child to work day
by KK1987
Summary: Parker has a school project where he has to go to one of his parents work place and write a report and tell his class mates what happened on the day.
1. Chapter 1

Bring your child to work day

Chapter 1

Coming to Special Agent Seeley Booth awoke to the sight of the amber coloured sun shining through the window illuminating his bed, for the first time in 3 months since returning to work after the incident with Pam Nunan Booth was looking forward to going to work. The previous day Booth was contacted by his son Parker, apparently his school was doing a work day, where the children decide which parents' career they would like to go to and do a presentation explaining the job they went to, since the conversation with Parker, he had been on the phone with Rebecca organising tomorrows career day. Forcing himself up and out the bed, Booth went for a shower, within 1 hour of getting up he was ready and going out the door, the first thing he needed to do was to go see Cullen about Parkers visit tomorrow. Getting into the car, he started to fiddle with the radio when he found a station he liked, he started the car placed it into gear and started driving towards the FBI Hoover building.

Upon arriving at work, Booth made a beeline for Cullen's office, knocking on the office door he was told to come in and was gestured to be silent and sit and wait while Cullen was finishing on the phone, within 5 minutes the call had ended.

"What can I do for you today agent Booth"

"Sir, I'll cut right to the chase, my son Parker has a work day at school which is where he gets to choose which parent he would like to go to work with and well sir he chose me, I know I am asking a lot by requesting my son tag along while I am out on field work but I was thinking by allowing to do some stuff in a safe environment it would be ok"

"Booth I do not like the idea of a child in the active field especially since you and Dr Brennan seem to get into more trouble than anyone else, I think the best thing for Parker is to have him based at the Jeffersonian where he can be educated and be in a much safer environment"

"Right so, I'll just go talk to the squints about the exciting news"

I DO NOT OWN BONES, JUST THIS IDEA OF WHAT IT WOULD BE LIKE IF PARKER WENT TO WORK WITH BOOTH, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK…….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Leaving Cullen's office, Booth headed towards his car, using the key to unlock it, he opened the door, placed the key in the ignition, put the car into gear and drove to the Jeffersonian. Upon arriving at the Jeffersonian, booth started thinking about what to say to his group of squints, switching the car off. He stepped out of the car and locked it with the key. Opening the door to step into the building he was greeted by one of the security guards who was called Jim, upon waving to him, he turned right and proceeded towards the elevator which would take him to the lab floor. Stepping into the elevator, Booth presses the up arrow button on the wall, he only had to wait a few minutes until the elevator moved upward and came to a half after a few minutes, the doors opened and booth stepped out of the elevator. He become face to face with Angela.

"Hey Sweetie why are you here stud? Do we have a case?"

"No Angela I need to speak with everyone about an important matter"

"Oh I'll go round everyone up then"

"Angela, could you get everyone to meet me in Cams office please"

"Ok Sweetie"

Angela turned around and started to head towards Hodgins and Zach's station areas, while Booth headed towards his friend and partner Dr Temperance Brennan AKA "BONES".

Entering Bone's quarters he noticed she was bent over paper work, working very hard and not paying attention to whoever had just entered the room.

"Hey Bones"

"Hey Booth"

"I need you and everyone else to come to Cam's office for a quick chat if you don't mind"

"Actually I am kind of busy at the moment"

"I need you to be there Bones PLEASE" using his puppy dog eyes look on her

"Oh alright" getting up from her desk, she gives him a 'I am not amused look'

Leaving her office together, they walk towards Cam's office, while he wonders how he is going to say what needs to be said.


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IT SOONER, FOR SOME ANNOYING REASON MY INTERNET WILL NOT LET ME GET LOGGED ON FAN FICTION TO UPLOAD ANY DOCUMENTS

Chapter 3

Arriving at Cam's office, Booth and Brennan found everyone waiting there patiently; Booth walked up to the desk, so he can lean on to it and start telling them why he brought them all here in the first place.

"Sweetie, are you going to tell us why you rounded us all up"

"Yes Right, the reason why you are all here is because I have a request to make"

"Booth just tell us straight dude"

"Parker's school is having a work day tomorrow, it's were one of the child's parents gets to take them to work, Parker has decided that I should do this, so the reason why I called you here is because I would like Parker to do his work day here"

"Booth this is no place for children"

"Yes I realise that Bones, but it was either that or bring him on the field and with the amount of trouble we get in to I'd rather avoid that option"

"What exactly do you think a 6 year old can do at the Jeffersonian?"

"We can think of some safe stuff to do Cam"

"Well my vote is yes sweetie; we can place him doing stuff with me and Hodgins"

"Right so just so were clear I will bring parker here"

"Yes Sweetie"

"Yes can't wait dude"

"I suppose so"

"Yes alright"

"Great so I shall contact Rebecca today, to arrange for tomorrow, right so let's get back to work"

Booths phone rings

Getting off the phone Booth turned to Bones

"Come on Bones, we've got a case"

Upon arriving at the scene, they came across a body of a shark with its belly been cut open and a body that's been severely decomposed lying across the deck of the beach.

" Male Caucasian, about 20 – 30 years old, gun shot wound through the right lung, probably what attracted the shark, I'll know more once we get back to the lab, Booth"

"Alright boys lets bag him and the shark and bring them both to the Jeffersonian"

Arriving back at the Jeffersonian, Bones went straight to the platform to start prepping for the start of a new case, while Booth made a quick phone call to Parker.


	4. Chapter 4

TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY ENJOY!!!!!!

Chapter 4

The body and the shark arrived shortly after Booth and Brennan arrived, Booth was standing off in the corner, staying out the way when Bones turned around "You know your standing around is rather distracting". Booth looked at Bones and replied "I'll go rest my eyes for a bit in your office for a bit is that ok with you?" "Please don't make a mess". Leaving the platform Booth went into Bone's office to take a nap.

Putting on some latex gloves, Bones turned the body over to see if the bullet had gone through lucky for them it hadn't. Placing the body back on the table right way up, she picked up some tweezers and started collecting evidence from the outside of her body. Finding dirt on the scalp of the victim's hair, she used a small spatula to scoop up the dirt and deposited on to a small plastic clear bag and sealed it. Turning around she noticed Zach standing in the corner watching, waiting if any assistance was required. "Zach please take this sample to Dr Hodgins to identify" handing the sample to Zach, he left shortly after. Looking at the clothes the victim, she started taking the clothes off carefully and started placing them into evidence bags, while taking note of what each item was. Moving on to the ears on the victim she found embedded in the left ear, a short brown hair. Placing the hair in a small evidence bag and moving on down the body she found no more evidence on the outer layer of the body, she picked up a small knife and began to cut across the body from the neck down to the stomach, now having access to the inside of the body, she sliced the right lung enough so she could get to the bullet, after a bit of fiddling she managed to find the bullet and pulled it out of the lung and placed it on a small plastic tray, putting the knife down and picking the bullet up to get a better look at it she identified it as a 9mm calibre placing it down she decided she was done for the moment and took a photograph of the skull to give to Angela so she could give a reconstruction and then she placed a sheet over the victim.

Picking up the evidence bag of the hair, she went to find Hodgins to see if he could get any particulates off of it.

"Hodgins, have you identified the soil yet?"

"No still working on it Dr. B"

"Can you also have a look at this hair and see if you can get anything else of it thank you"

Leaving Hodgins alone, she next arrived at Angela's station to find her co worker and best friend working on her computer. Angela looked up and saw Brennan come in.

"Hey Sweetie, Do you need my help with something?"

"Yes Angela, could you give this victim a face for me please" handing her the photograph she took

She left shortly and headed towards her office to wake up Booth and tell him what she had found.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was getting to the end of the day for Booth and Bones; So far they had identified the victim as Elizabeth. L. Williams, they were both heading towards the diner, Booth half dragging Bones with him, for something to eat.

Upon arriving at the dinner they both took up there usual spot and began to look at the menu.

"Is everything sorted for Parker Tomorrow?"

"Yes Booth, Cam and I were discussing what he could do"

"And what have you decided"

Placing both their menu's down, Booth had decided on a cheese burger with relish and fries and Brennan had decided on a chicken salad with a citrus dressing, When their waitress came back they placed there order.

"Well, He is going to help each of us to get a feel on what everyone does, but not actually touching a deceased, for example he could draw with Angela, With Hodgins he can help identify bugs and dirt and if any paper work needs to be given to someone in the building, he can be given that job as well"

"Sounds like you thought this one through"

"Yes I have, what time are you collecting him and bringing him to the Jeffersonian"

"Rebecca and I have agreed that Parker should spend the night, so I am going to pick him up at 7, I can't wait."

The waitress arrived again with both their meals and winked at Booth and walked away swaying her hips.

"I think she was trying to seduce you"

"Yes she was, but I am not interested"

Continuing their meals in silence, with the occasional frie stolen from Booths plate by Brennan, they gradually finished their food and sat waiting for the bill.

"I'll pay the bill"

"No you paid last time Booth"

"Yes, we I want to pay again"

"You are such an alpha male"

"Tell you what, let's do rock, paper, scissors for it"

"What's that?"

Demonstrating what each hand gesture was and telling the rules, which took a few minutes the bill arrives.

"Ready"

"Ready Booth"

"After 3, one, two, three"

Booth's hand was shaped like a rock, while Brennan's was Paper

"Best 2 out of 3"

"Fine with me"

On the next draw, Booth had paper and Brennan had scissors

"Fine you win"

"Thank you"

Placing the amount of money needed to pay the bill as well as leave a tip, they got up to leave

"I will see you tomorrow Booth"

"See you tomorrow Bones"

Heading towards both of their cars, Booth waved one last time before drove the car away, heading towards Rebecca's house, he was there in no time.

Knocking on the door, Parker came running to the door

"DADDY"

"Hey bub, ready to go, lets just go say bye to your mother"

Stepping into the house, he saw pictures of Rebecca, Drew and Parker all around the hall way, walking through to the noise he could here from the kitchen, he found Rebecca doing the dishes and Drew reading the paper at the table

"Hey Rebecca, hey Drew where going to get going now where's Parker's backpack"

"Hey Seeley, it's just in the living room, come here Parker give mommy a kiss before you go"

Going up to his mother, he placed a kiss on her cheek before he walked out the kitchen to go find his dad waiting for him in the hallway, leaving Rebecca's house with Parker and heading back to his place with his son, all the while his son was telling him about a school science project he was doing at the moment.

Arriving at his apartment, Booth got out the car with his son and locked it, getting his home key out the pocket and getting himself into his apartment, Booth asked Parker if he was Hungary or thirsty, to which Parker replied that he was thirsty, So booth got him a glass of milk. Sitting there watching bad television, he decided it was time for bed for the both of them. Allowing his son to finish his drink, Booth told his son to go get his pyjama's on while he go the guest bed room ready. Parker got himself washed and dressed and brushed his teeth.

Booth knocked on the bathroom door asking Parker if he was finished in there, to which his reply was yes daddy. Escorting his son to his room he pulled the covers back and waited for his son to hop in, reading his son 'green eggs and ham' (This book has been in my head, but I have never read it), his son soon fell asleep kissing him on his forehead and leaving the room but leaving the lamp on, he decided on a quick shower before bed. There was one thing he was looking forward to tomorrow and that was his son would be around him for the majority of the day.

WHAT DO YOU THINK? SHOULD PARKER BE SOME HOW INVOLVED IN SOLVING THE MURDER E.G. HE COULD FIND THE MURDER WEAPON, IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEA'S LET ME KNOW

PLEASE REVIE W ME!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Seeley Booth was a wake, after being shuck awake by his son at 6 am, drinking a cup of coffee, His son was currently in the bath getting all cleaned up for the day, it was now 7 and Seeley needed to shower himself, so he quickly prepared his son's breakfast which consisted of pancakes and syrup, while his son was currently getting dressed.

"I'm ready now daddy"

"Ok bub, here's your breakfast, eat up while I go for a quick shower"

Going into the bathroom, Seeley started to take off his Pyjamas. First he lifted his t shirt he wore to bed every night off which had Guns and Roses on the front, revealing his 6 pack, then came the pyjama pants, now fully in the nude, Booth turned the shower on and stepped in, after 10 minutes of lathering and scrubbing his hair clean he was ready to jump out the shower, switching the shower off and stepping out, he gathered his sleeping clothes and placed them in the hamper basket to be washed, stepping out the bath room and making way to his bedroom, he noticed Parker had finished his pancakes and was now sitting watching cartoons on the TV, stepping into his bedroom he quickly laid out on his bed his suit for the day accompanied by his cocky belt buckle and a simple black tie and black shoes, putting his clothes on for the day, he picked up his watch from his bed side cabinet and bent down to the floor, pulling a loose floor board from underneath revealed a hidden safe, typing a series of numbers in, gave him access inside to reveal his Gun and FBI badge, strapping the gun holster on and placing his FBI badge in his pocket, he left his bedroom and called Parker to get his shoes and coat on, the time read 08:30 as they left, they arrived at the Jeffersonian at 08:55, Booth parked the car and told Parker to be on his best behaviour today, as they both got out the car and Booth took Parker's hand they both nervously made there way to the front entrance to the Jeffersonian, turning right after coming through the entrance they followed the signs until they came to a special key card elevator that would take them to the labs, placing his key card in the slot, the key card was read and the slot beeped for the card to be taken out, the doors opened and Booth and Parker stepped into the elevator, Booth placed his key card into the reader on the inside and the doors closed, taking them to the destination they needed to go to, a short time later the doors opened and the view of the platform came into view, Bones, Zach, Cam and Jack were on the platform analysing the bones of Elizabeth Williams.

"Hey Bones"

Turning around to face him, she noticed Parker

"Hey Booth, Parker will be with Angela, first she is in her quarters"

"Thanks Bones, come on bub"

Both Booth and Parker walking away from the platform area, Parker turns to his father

"Daddy, what was Dr. Bones doing to those bones on the table"

"She looks at the bones to help me catch bad guys"

Upon arriving at Angela's quarters, Booth knocks on the door before entering with Parker and finds Angela working on the Angelator

"Hey Booth, Hey sweetie"

"Hey Angela, well here is Parker, if you have any problems let me know, Parker be a good boy for Angela and I will see you later"

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!! NEXT CHAPTER ANGELA LOOKS AFTER PARKER

1 -3 REVIEWS = SMALL CHAPTER

4-5 REVIEWS = MEDIUM CHAPTER (500 WORDS)

5+ REVIEWS = BIG CHAPTER 700 + WORDS


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

BEFORE I BEGIN THIS CHAPTER I WOULD LIKE TO PAY TRIBUTE TO MICHAEL JACKSON R.I.P, HE WAS A BRILLIANT MUSICIAN.

"Nice to meet you Parker" Angela stuck her hand out for Parker to shake; Parker took it shyly and shook it with a faint smile.

"Now what were going to do together is drawing, do you like drawing Parker"

Parker nodded his head, still to shy to speak; Angela was at a loss on how to get him to loosen up a bit and not be so shy, she understands why he was acting that way, as they had never met.

Angela thought about it and decided to give him a big tickle to help loosen him up; she reached out to Parker and started tickling him under the arms, which gained her a big laugh from him, he started to smile soon after and Angela soon asked what did he want to do first.

"Could you show me how to draw a shark?"

"Sure, sweet heart, is a shark your favourite animal?"

"Yes it is they are so cool"

"We have a proper shark at the Jeffersonian"

"Really cool, can we go see it?"

"I suppose we could just let's go find your dad first and ask if it is ok."

"Ok" Running to the door, bouncing up and down impatiently "hurry up Angela, I want to go now"

"Alright Parker calm down, I'm ready" making her way to the door Parker opened it and held it open for her to come through.

"Thank you Parker, Aren't you a little gentlemen"

"Daddy always told me to hold doors open for ladies"

"Your very well mannered sweetie and your daddy's right"

They continued talking till they got to the platform, were they found Dr. Bones, Zach looking at the bones to determine how Miss Williams was killed.

"Hey sweetie, me and Parker, where wondering were if you know were Booth is"

"Yes ange, Booth went back to the FBI Hoover building to look up possible suspects, why, and why have you brought Parker to the Platform ange, you know Booth won't be very happy"

"Aww, he's fine sweetie, we just wanted to ask if it was ok for Parker to go see the shark, isn't that right Parker"

"That's right Angela, so is it alright, Dr. Bones PLLEEAASEE"

"I suppose so; you need to go ask Cam though for permission to bring it out the morgue"

"YES, thank you Dr. Bones; you're the best come on Angela"

"I'm coming Parker, Thanks Bren do you know where Cam is by any chance"

"In her Office"

"Ok, Thanks sweetie, come on Parker"

Angela and Parker started to work towards Cam's office


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Angela and Parker arrived at Cam's office in record time, where they found Cam on her computer, writing up a report, Paper work was all over her desk, Angela knocked on the Office door, she waited a few minutes until she heard a faint 'come in'. Stepping into the office with Parker in tow, Cam looked directly at Angela with questioningly gaze.

"Hey Cam, Parker and I were hoping to go see the shark in the morgue, so we have come to ask for your permission"

"Angela the morgue is no place for a child, Booth won't be happy if he finds out"

"Cam all Parker is going to see is the Shark, no human bodies of any kind"

"I suppose so, I'll come with you, and I would rather make sure nothing else would happen as well as make sure the morgue stays tidy"

Getting up from the desk chair Cam put on her jacket and walked towards Angela and Parker, Parker being the perfect gentleman opened the door for Angela and Cam to leave with him following in tow. Upon arriving at the morgue cam told Angela and Parker to stand in the corner while she got the shark out of the containment unit she left him in.

About 10 minutes later, the shark was laid out on the examination table, Both Cam and Angela took a step back so Parker had some space.

"Cam can I touch the shark please!!!"

"I suppose so but put some latex gloves on first encase anything happens"

"Ok, why though"

"If there is any evidence left, we wouldn't want it to get tampered, or the shark might make you ill"

Walking towards the cabinet which was attached to the wall, she got her key out of her pocket and opened the cabinet, reaching in she pulled out a box which was labelled latex gloves, taking a pair out she handed them to Parker, she took a pair herself and also gave a pair to Angela to be on the safe side, while Cam placed the box back in the storage cabinet, Angela was helping Parker put his gloves on, by the time Cam locked the cabinet both Angela and Parker had their gloves on, placing the gloves on she was ready to go.

"So what do you want to look at first Parker?"

"Can we look at his teeth?"

"Sure, let me just open his mouth for you"

Gently prying the sharks jaw open they could see all the sharks teeth

"What do you know about sharks Parker?"

"I know they have more than one row of teeth"

"That's right they have 5 rows of teeth, starting with the biggest at the front and then going smaller"

"Wow, did you know that Angela"

"No I didn't sweetie, do you know anything else about sharks Parker"

"They don't chew their food, they swallow it whole"

"Parker do you know how many teeth a shark has?"

Shrugging his shoulders he waited for Cam to tell him the answer

"3,000 teeth in an adult shark"

"Cool, Angela could you draw that shark I want a picture of it to take home"

"I suppose I could, wait right here I'll just go and get my sketch pad"

Departing the morgue, Angela made haste towards her office, meanwhile Cam and Parker were discussing what he was currently learning at school, and Angela arrived back at the morgue in record time.

"Ok sweetie, got my pad and pencils, do you want to watch me while I draw it" Angela asked while looking at Parker, Parker nodded his head to confirm that is what he wanted. Opening up the sketch pad, Parker moved to the back of Angela as she was starting to draw the outline of the shark, Cam starting to prep the shark to go back into the containment unit, after approximately 20 minutes Angela was done and closed the sketch pad handing it to Parker.

"Here you go sweetie"

"Thank you Angela, but I only wanted the drawing"

"You can keep the pad sweetie, that way you can practice your drawing and the shark picture stays nice and tidy a lot longer"

Wrapping his arms around Angela and giving her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek Parker replied 'thank you' in her ear.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Angela looked at her watch on her wrist and noticed the time, which according to the watch was 10:00, 'time for Parker's break time' thought Angela.

"Come on sweetie time to go, its break time let's get you something to drink and a snack"

"Ok miss Angela, goodbye Cam thank you for letting me see the real cool shark"

"You're welcome Parker, run along now"

Parker ran to the door and held it open "Come on Angela let's go get some grub"

"I'm coming, thank you again for allowing us to see the shark, I'll see you later"

"It was no trouble at all, bye Angela, bye Parker"

Angela walked through the door, followed by Parker as they made there way to the vending machine down the hall, arriving at the vending machine Angela turned to Parker and asked what he wanted, there was a wide selection of snack food available, Parker chose some crackers and turned to Angela and told her what he wanted, which she paid for and they moved on to the drinks machine where she bought two oasis drinks (juice drink, for those who don't know what it is), ushering him away from the vending machines and back towards her office, they started to discuss who Parker would be going to be with after his break.

"Parker after your snack you will be going to work with Jack"

"Isn't he the bug guy, that's what daddy calls him?"

"Yes sweetie he is"

Arriving back at her office, Angela cleared part of her desk so Parker could eat there, while Parker helped her, settling in the seat provided by Angela, Parker passed her the cracker for her to open which she did, while he started to eat them she also opened the drink just encase, Walking over to the computer she started fiddling with it, to pass the time.

Approximately 15 minutes later Parker had finished his break snack off and looked up to Angela.

"I'm done, I really need to go for a wee wee"

"Sure sweetie do you need any help while in there though"

"No I'm fine"

Making hast to the rest room, Angela was discussing with Parker, going to Hodgins lab from there

"Can we go get the pad you gave me?"

"Sure sweetie, we best hurry though"

Arriving at the male rest room, Angela waited outside for Parker, about 10 minutes later Parker came out of the men's room. Turning back they started to make there way back to Angela's office, when they got there Parker quickly ran inside and got his belongings "Come on, let's go and see the bug guy"

Parker started to drag Angela to make her go faster, they arrived there in record time, making there way to his quarters, Angela told Parker to sit in the seat that was provided for him, while they waited for Hodgins to return, a short while later he was walking towards them, Angela waving him over, along with Parker joining in.

"Hey buddy, what have you been up to?"

"We've been drawing and I got to see that big really cool shark, Angela drew him for me, want to see, I have it in this pad, I've named him Dave"

Dr Hodgins gave Angela a look which said 'what's with that name'

Angela just shrugged

"Alright sweetie, I have to go now you be good for Jack" leaning down she hugged Parker and gave him a kiss on the cheek and made her way back to her office.


	10. Chapter 10

SORRY I HAVE RECENTLY STARTED WORKING, SO I HAVE NOT HAD THE TIME TO UPDATE; ALSO MY INTERNET IS ON THE FRITS LATELY, ANYWAY HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER UP, SORRY FOR THE DELAY. REVIEWS ARE WELCOME, CRITICISM IS ALSO WELCOME HELP ME TO MAKE MY STORY BETTER. I REALISE PARKER MIGHT SOUND RATHER GROWN UP FOR HIS AGE, I JUST CAN'T SEEM TO PUT HIS CHARACTERS AGE AND SPEECH TOGETHER VERY WELL, AND IF ANYONE HAS ANY POINTERS THEY WOULD BE APPRECIATED. P.S I DO NOT OWN BONES OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS.

Chapter 10

"So Parker, what do you fancy doing"

"Erm, can you please show me some bugs, Mr Bug man"

"Sure, let me just finish up here and we will get some out"

Dr Hodgins picked up his paperwork from his desk and places it in the folder, to keep it nice and neat and come back to it later, he then placed it in the draws of his desk and locked it with a key, he had taken out of his pocket. Getting up he looked directly at Parker and gestured for him to follow him, he walked with Parker to the Far East corner of the room they were in, there was what looked like a steel wardrobe with a numeric code by the door, typing in a 6 digit combination, Parker heard a ping noise and the doors slide open.

Parker and Dr Hodgins stepped through the door which when opened revealed a long narrow corridor then some stairs. Clutching to Parkers shoulders, Dr Hodgins moved Parker forward through the corridor till they came to the stairs, Hodgins turned to Parker and explained were the stairs lead to.

"Ok, little man, once we go down these stairs we will be in an open space room with various doors with the same type of codes in, once we get past this room then we will be in the bug room"

Heading down the stairs, Hodgins keeping hold of Parker's shirt encase he fell, they descended into the outer room were upon glancing at the wall, Parker noticed a numeric code lock down system,

After Hodgins input the 6 digit code in the door slides open to reveal a small enclosed room with a guard at the desk and a rectal scanner and another code input system, eventually by passing security and entering the main storage room where they kept the bugs.


End file.
